U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,311 relates to a method for harvesting scapula bones from a turkey carcass, which is fully manually performed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,322 relates to an apparatus for dewinging a bird and includes grippers that can be closed on the wings and transversely displaced apart for tearing the wings from the bird. Such disclosure indicates this procedure can be assisted when the back of the body of the bird has been incised at the base of the coracoids.
EP 1 591 015 indicates a deboning system having a shoulder blade deboning station.
EP 2 826 378 relates to another shoulder blade removal device.